And between the lines
by Ireha
Summary: [SLASH[SeamusRon] Ron und sein hoffnungsloses Gefühlsleben ... und ausgerechnet Seamus scheint alles schlimmer zu machen.
1. Prologue

Titel: „... and between the lines"  
Autor: Ireha/Hikaru [kageniehotmail.com]  
  
Warnung: Slash (m/m, und wer jetzt nicht weiß was das ist, soll's lassen  
XD) OOC  
  
Pairings: also grad noch keins Oo hust wer eins will reviewt und kriegts  
dann vielleicht auch XD Disclaimer: seufz Ihr wisst schon, gehört alles JKR  
... WB ... blah Oo Ich mache keinen Gewinn mit dieser Fanfiction.  
  
[Den Teil überscrollen, wenn ihr euch nicht langweilen wollt, für  
eventuelle Frage dann aber besser doch durch lese Oo]  
  
Hmm ... Oo Irgendwie hab ich vergessen was ich jetzt noch wichtiges  
erwähnen wollte. iirks Okay, zum Titel: Der entsatnd vor ca. einem Jahr.  
Ich bevorzuge auch eher deutsche Titel, aber jetzt besteht die Fic schon  
lange unter diesem, dabei wollte ich es jetzt lassen. Das ‚noch-nicht-  
bestehende'-Pairing ist Seamus/Ron. Ich weiß. Ungewöhnlich. Aber ich mag  
die Idee, die beiden sind doch süß XD Und ich muss ja annehmen, dass (wenn  
überhaupt) ein Slashfan sich das hier durch liest, und demzufolge  
Verständnis haben wird.  
  
Die Warnung OOC ist berechtig, gilt aber eher für den Rest der Geschichte.  
Ich finde jedoch, dass Ron aus der Sicht der Bücher immer sehr einseitig  
beleuchtet wird, deswegen kann zumindest ich (die mit der kranken Phantasie  
hoho) mir vorstellen, dass auch er auf bestimmte Situationen anders  
reagiert, besonders da er in diesem Alter (jetzt ca. 17) mehr erlebt hat.  
  
Oh, und kann sein, dass ich paar Mal zu dick aufgetragen habe.  
  
[Warum zur Hölle braucht die so ein langes Vorwort für so einen kleinen  
Teil?] Prologue  
  
'Between..'  
  
„Ron!! RON!!"  
  
Er machte keinerlei Anstalten sich umzudrehen. Warum sollte er auch? Alles  
war gesagt und getan, es gab nichts hinzuzufügen. Es war aus... ‚Nein, es  
war nie wirklich was gewesen...' Sein gedanklicher Widerspruch war das  
Endergebnis, die Erkenntnis, nachdem er die letzte Halbestunde, seit dem er  
es erfahren hatte, nur mit tauben Gefühlen rum gelaufen war.  
  
„Ron! Hör mir doch zu!"  
  
In Seamus' Stimme war die Verzweiflung nahezu raus zu hören. Trotzdem, er  
würde sich nicht umdrehen. Doch der andere Gryffindor kam spürbar näher und  
Ron wurde zunehmend langsamer. Zusätzlich rauschte eine Welle der Trauer  
schmervoll durch seinen Körper. ‚Wie konnte er nur?' fragte er sich  
verzweifelt, während er endgültig zum unwillkürlichen Stillstand kam.  
Allein Seamus' hastige Schritte hallten jetzt störend in der Lautlosigkeit  
des verlassenen Schulganges, ehe das Geräusch kurz hinter Ron verklang.  
Dieser fühlte sich elendig, mit einem Schlag schien jegliche Kraft aus  
seinem Körper entwichen zu sein. Wahrscheinlich wäre er zu Boden gegangen,  
wenn ihn eine Hand auf der rechten Schulter nicht abgehalten hätte.  
  
„Ron, ich habe das nicht so gemeint, du hast es falsch verstan- "!  
  
„BITTE!? Was gibt es da falsch zu verstehen?!!"brüllte der Rothaarige auf  
einmal. Die ganze Wut und Trauer in ihm förderte versteckte Kraftreserven  
zu Tage. Ruckartig riss er sich von Seamus los, der einzige klare Gedanke  
in dem Moment war, so schnell wie möglich von seinem Mitschüler weg zu  
kommen.  
  
Wie ein gejagtes Tier rannte er blind davon. Das war zu viel, alles war zu  
viel. Schon einmal hatte er dieses furchtbare Gefühl gehabt. Es war, als ob  
auf einmal eine Welt untergehen würde, seine Welt!  
  
Beim letzten Mal, als er sich so schrecklich gefühlt hatte, waren sie  
mitten im Kampf gegen Voldemort gewesen. Einer der Death Eater hatte  
Hermine mit dem Fluch getroffen, grünes Licht hatte ihn geblendet und sie  
war leblos zu Boden gesunken ... vor seinen Augen... ihre hatte sie dann  
nie mehr aufgemacht.  
  
Obwohl ihm schon vor dem letzten Gefecht klar gewesen war, dass er die  
Beziehung zu Hermine nicht mehr so weiter führen konnte, hatte er den Sieg  
über den dunklen Lord kein bisschen als freudig empfunden. Es waren so  
viele gestorben, auf beiden Seiten, aber warum ausgerechnet Hermine? Sie  
war doch ein Mensch, der es verdient hatte zu leben.  
  
Gerne hätte er erfahren, ob sie gewusst hatte, wie er zu ihr stand. Ob sie  
im Glauben gestorben war, dass er sie noch liebte wie am ersten Tag? Zwar  
würde seine Liebe zu ihr nie Enden, jedoch war es Liebe, wie man sie  
vielleicht für eine Schwester empfindet. Aber sie hatte immer alles  
gewusst, warum auch nicht das? ... doch wenn es so war, dann hatte sie es  
gut versteckt. Oder einfach nur gewartet, bis er es ihr selbst sagen  
wollte. Er hatte diesen Zeitpunkt irgendwann nach dem Krieg geplant, wie  
hätte er auch ahnen können, dass die wohl beste Schülerin Hogwarts' einfach  
so nieder gestreckt wurde? Das Leben war eben nicht fair ...  
  
Es war wie an ihrem Todestag, der Tag der als Siegestag in die  
Geschichtsbücher eingeschrieben wurde, nur vielmals schlimmer. ‚Bei Merlin,  
damals ist deine Freundin gestorben... jetzt ist es nur - ' Ron wagte es  
nicht, den Monolog fortzusetzen und sank stattdessen ins weiche Gras. Wie  
auch immer er es hier her geschafft hatte... Und warum ihm diese Szene so  
verdammt bekannt vorkam, er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, als  
würden Welten dazwischen liegen. Er war an einem Baum am See gelandet und  
lehnte sich nun an diesen an. Von Seamus war weit und breit keine Spur, zur  
Rons großer Erleichterung. Der stechende Schmerz in den Lungen war  
nebensächlich. Im Moment, so dachte er, würde er sich noch nicht mal zum  
Aufstehen zusammen reißen können oder gar wieder ins Schloss finden.  
  
Zerknirscht zog er die Knie zum Oberkörper, schlang seine Arme herum und  
bettete die Stirn darauf. Die vorher unterdrückten Tränen rannen nun in  
Bächen über seine Wangen. Niemals war er so hintergangen worden, so  
verraten. „Und ich habe gedacht ... so ein Idiot ... Wie kann man nur so  
naiv sein. Eigentlich bin ja ich der Idiot, der auf ihn reingefallen ist.  
Aber ..."Die leisen kaum hörbaren Worte verstummten wieder. Die Erinnerung  
war so frisch, gleichzeitig hätte es auch Jahre her sein können.  
  
In den letzten Monaten war so viel Schlimmes passiert. Warum setzte Seamus  
ihm jetzt noch eins drauf, wo er doch am besten wusste, wie Ron sich  
fühlte?  
  
Nach dem Krieg ging das Leben normal weiter. Er wusste nicht, wie es  
passiert war, doch Hermines Tod schien bald ebenso vergessen wie die ganzen  
anderen Leben. Harry war mal wieder der Wunderknabe der Zauberwelt. Doch er  
hasste diese Rolle, für die er schon immer vorbestimmt worden war. Im  
Grunde schweißte der Tod ihrer Freundin sie noch mehr zusammen, dennoch  
kamen immer wieder Zweifel auf und die beiden begriffen langsam, dass sie  
von einander weg drifteten. Jeder von ihnen verschachtelte sich in seiner  
eigenen Gedankenwelt, sodass die Freundschaft nahezu nur noch oberflächlich  
bestand. Trotzdem wusste Ron, dass er bei Problemen immer zu Harry gehen  
konnte und umgekehrt. Doch diese Option hatten beide nie wahrgenommen. Sie  
spielten im Grunde nur noch die besten Freunde um der alten Zeiten willen  
und wenn sie ehrlich waren, auch für Hermine.  
  
Von den Weinen müde, schloss Ron die Augen. In Gedanken spulte er noch mal  
bis zum Anfang des siebten Schuljahres zurück, wo die Welt ‚wieder' heil  
war, das Leid vergessen ... und wo wenige Zeit später die Geschichte mit  
Seamus ihren Lauf nehmen sollte...  
  
-  
Das ganze klingt sehr klischeehaft, obwohl es das in Wirklichkeit nicht  
ist ... denk ich mal oo  
  
Gut, Reviews dringend erwünscht xx' Ich muss es nicht hochladen, wenn  
niemand es will Oo 'meins' XD löl... Bis dann ... hoffentlich '' 


	2. Truth and Lie'

Titel: „... and between the lines"  
  
Autor: Ireha/Hikaru [kageniehotmail.com]  
  
Warnung: Slash (m/m, und wer jetzt nicht weiß was das ist, soll's lassen  
  
XD) OOC (Ron ist furchtbar sarkastisch ...)  
  
Pairings: ... öhm ja, man könnte fast sagen ein halbes und noch HP/DM implied (ich konnts nicht lassen XD)  
  
Das erste Chap. Oo ich hoffe, es gefällt irgendjemanden. ''' Ich weiß, dass Pairing ist sehr ungewöhnlich ... na ja, im Moment passiert ja noch nicht viel. Plz R&R '  
  
Chapter one  
  
‚between truth and lie'  
  
Abwesend stieg ich in die Kutsche ein, die uns zum Schloss bringen sollte. Die Erstklässler wurden wie immer über den See gebracht. Sie konnten einem Leid tun, denn der heftige Sturm draußen machte das ganze zu keiner sehr angenehmen Fahrt.  
  
Das Gefährt rumpelte immer wieder, schließlich war die Straße durch den ganzen Schlamm sehr uneben. Da konnten selbst diese schwarzen, komischen Viecher, Thestrals, nichts machen.  
  
„Oh je, oh je! Ich seh' die ersten Prüfungen schon vor mir, Snape wird mich umbringen ..."Neville hatte schon die ganze Zeit gestöhnt und gejammert. Verständlich, Snape ließ keine Gnade walten, komme was wolle. Der würde die Tests auch durch ziehen, wenn das Schloss einstürzen würde und danach meckern, dass wir nicht fertig geworden seien.  
  
„Reg dich ab!"herrschte Dean ihn an. Er war schon die ganze Fahrt über ein wenig schlecht gelaunt. Lavender meinte, dass Seamus und er Streit hatten. Eigentlich kam es so gut wie nie vor, dass die beiden Streit hatten. Seamus neben mir grinste seinerseits wie doof rum... sicher nur um Dean zu ärgern.  
  
Außer diesem merkwürdigen Streit passierte am Anfang nicht viel. Die beiden liefen zwar nach wie vor zusammen rum, saßen in der Schule auch nebeneinander, doch irgendetwas stimmte trotz allem nicht. Ich ignorierte es schlichtweg, es gab genügend zu tun.  
  
Einer dieser Sachen war das Quidditchtraining. Harry war nun Kapitän und scheuchte uns übers Feld, wie es auch schon Oliver und Angelina getan hatten. Passierte wohl mit allen, die diese Position einnahmen. Ich war zumindest um einiges besser als im fünften Schuljahr. Unser Team war auch ziemlich stark, obwohl wir mit den Treibern eine Schwäche im Team hatten. Es waren zwei Viertklässler, die einzeln ja recht gut waren, zusammen aber kein wirklich gutes Treiberteam bildeten. So kam es dazu, dass unser erstes Spiel eine einzige Katastrophe war. Zu allem Überfluss auch noch gegen Slytherin.  
  
Nachdem Lee Jordan seinen Abschluss gemacht hatte, war Seamus Moderator der Quidditchspiele geworden. Er war sehr oft Co-Moderator bei Lee gewesen, so war es auch jedem klar, dass er nun die Rolle einnahm. Auf eine Weise empfand ich seine Stimme angenehmer als Lees, sie war nicht so hektisch, doch immer hatte Seamus alles im Blick.  
  
„HEY RON! SCHLAF NICHT EIN!"brüllte Harry quer übers Spielfeld. Genervt zog ich den Besen wieder vor den mittleren Ring. Warum meckerte er an mir rum? Ich konnte doch nichts dafür, wenn eine der neuen Jägerinnen nicht wusste, wo sie hinfliegen sollte, ja noch nicht mal ihren Besen richtig unter Kontrolle hatte? Wir waren mitten im Spiel und wenn solche Bullen von Slytherins als Gegner hatte, musste man wachsamer sein.  
  
Apropos, diese Slytherin Bullen kamen gerade auf mich zu. Sie waren schnell, und ihre Pässe waren noch schneller. Unruhig folgten meine Augen dem Ball. Im Hintergrund nahm ich das laute Publikum wahr. Niemand war da, wie ich innerhalb von Bruchteilen einer Sekunde feststellen musste. Slytherin war bekannt für fiese Techniken und Gryffindor war ohne Zögern in eine Falle rein gerannt.  
  
Da war wieder so ein schneller Pass, ich wollte nach Links fliegen, als ich Seamus' magisch verstärkte Stimme plötzlich vernahm. „Slytherin greift an! Was macht Gryffindor denn da? Hä? Dürfen die[Slytherin] das überhaupt? Ron ist allein in der linken Spielfeldhälfte und – Waah, Ronnie, pass' auf - "  
  
Ich wollte dem Rat folgen, doch mitten in der Bewegung hielt ich inne. R.. Ro... RONNIE? RONNIE?! NIEMAND nannte mich -  
  
‚WUMM'  
  
...  
  
... und das nächste an das ich mich erinnerte waren unglaubliche Kopfschmerzen und das sich jemand über mich beugte. Das Publikum, vorzugsweise Gryffindor, gab einen gewaltigen Lärm von sich. „Ron? Geht's dir gut?" Besorgt schaute Ginny mich an. Ich lag am Boden, auf dem Quidditchfeld. „Was-ist-passiert?"Ich betonte jedes einzelne Wort, da ich schon so eine unangenehme Vorahnung hatte. „Crabbe hat dich mit einem Klatscher von hinten getroffen..."seufzte Harry leise. Ich konnte seine Gedanken förmlich lesen. Er gab mir die Schuld. Und obwohl er die Gedanken nicht ausgesprochen hatte, spürte ich eine ungünstige Wut in mir. Er war Sucher, er konnte schlichtweg oben umher schwirren und zusehen, dass er den Schnatz fing. Er wurde nicht immer belagert und musste sich mit den unfairen Tricks der Gegenspieler rumschlagen. Von hinten, verdammt nochmal. Wer fliegt denn hinter den Hüter, wenn der gerade von vorne angegriffen wurde und schlug womöglich auch noch mit aller Wucht auf den Klatscher?! Wer machte das schon, außer Slytherin?! In dem Moment kam Madame Hooch gerade auf uns zugeschritten.  
  
„Weasley, alles in Ordnung?"Ihre Worte waren zu schnell gesprochen, um wirklich besorgt klingen zu können.  
  
„Klar"erwiderte ich gleichgültig, die Antwort reichte ihr offentsichtlich, da sie sich schon wieder zum Spielfeldrand aufmachte. So schlimm konnte ich dann also doch nicht aussehen. Ich richtete mich auf, ohne die angebotene Hand meiner Schwester zu beachten. Man sollte meinen, ich wäre ihr kleiner Bruder, so wie sie mich immer behandelte. Kaum auf den Beinen, zuckte ich sofort wieder zusammen. In meinem Mund breitete sich dieser vertraut ekelhafte Geschmack aus. Mit einer raschen Bewegung versuchte ich das Blut von meiner Lippe zu wischen. Es musste wohl beim nicht allzu weichen Aufprall aus der Höhe passiert sein.  
  
„Du kannst unmöglich weiter spielen..."murmelte Harry mit Entsetzen in der Stimme, als er meine kläglichen Laufversuche sah, mit denen ich mich zu meinem Besen vorarbeiten wollte, der ein paar Meter weiter weg lag.  
  
„Ach was"Säuerlich hob ich den Besen auf und prüfte ob nichts kaputt war. „Ich fliege schließlich, und laufe nicht!"  
  
„Wie konnte das überhaupt passieren?"mischte sich eine Fünftklässlerin ein, offensichtlich ein wenig nervös über den weiteren Spielverlauf.  
  
Ich schauderte. Zum Glück waren meine Wangen schon vom Spiel so rot, sonst hätte man mir meine Verlegenheit sicher angesehen. Entschlossen wich ich aus: „Ich hatte einen schwachen Moment"  
  
Sie schienen mir zu glauben und gingen bis auf Harry alle wieder in ihre Position. Ich schwang mich auf den Besen und schaute ihn fragend an. Er bedachte mich mit einem verständnislosen Blick. „Du solltest dich wenigstens Untersuchen lassen! Was wenn du eine Gehirnerschütterung hast?!"  
  
Abschätzend wandte ich ein: „Deinen einzigen Hüter vom Platz schicken, damit wir das Spiel verlieren?" Er schien das nicht bedacht zu haben; wenn ein Spieler fehlte, war das Spiel für die betreffende Mannschaft verloren.  
  
„Potter!"herrschte ihn Madame Hooch von weitem an. „Kann es weiter gehen?!"Nicht nur sie war ungeduldig, Slytherin zog gelangweilt Runden durch das Stadium, das Publikum war in allgemeines Gemurmel verfallen und selbst unsere eigenen Spieler flogen unruhig hin und her. Auch mir war seine Unsicherheit langsam zuwider. Es war seine Entscheidung ob ich weiterspielte oder nicht, dennoch stieß ich mich genervt vom Boden ab und flog in Richtung meiner Torringe. Das Publikum jubelte erfreut, und allgemeines Aufatmen war zuvernehmen.  
  
-  
  
Egal, wir gewannen. Oh ja, wir gewannen, weil Harry sich im Duell mit Malfoy durchsetzen konnte. Kein Kommentar dazu.  
  
Die Freude überströmte mich nicht wie früher, keine Jauchzer oder ständiges Umarmen der Teamkameraden. Lag aber vielleicht doch an diesen verfluchten Kopfschmerzen. Als ich als einer der letzten vom Feld ging, nachdem die dröhnende Masse sich zum Feiern zurückgezogen hatte, schwankte ich beachtlich, wie ich selber genervt feststellen musste.  
  
Taumelnd kämpfte ich mich zum Umkleideraum vor. Wer drehte sich hier, der Raum oder ich?! Stöhnend stützte ich meine Hände auf das Waschbecken und riskierte den vernichtenden Blick in den Spiegel. Am besten auch dazu kein Kommentar... Mein Haar stand zu allein Seiten ab, ich entdeckte eine schmerzende Beule an der Stirn und noch feuchtes Blut in den Mundwinkeln. Vorsichtig fuhr ich mit meiner Zunge darüber und über die pochende aufgeplatzte Lippe.  
  
Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete ich das Blut auf dem Trikot. Es passte wohl nicht wirklich zum Gryffindorrot ...  
  
„Ron?" Erschrocken drehte ich mich um. Ich hatte niemanden kommen hören und schon gar nicht ihn erwartet. Denn Im Türrahmen stand nicht Harry oder sonst wer vom Team, sondern Seamus. Was wollte er hier? Müsste er nicht wie jeder andere normale Gryffindor nun den Sieg feiern?  
  
„Wen suchst du?"fragte ich frei heraus, um meine Verwirrung zu überspielen.  
  
Er formte die Lippen zu einem schwachen Lächeln. „Eigentlich dich."  
  
Kritisch musterte ich ihn. „Warum?"  
  
„Na ja"Das Lächeln verblasst endgültig. „Wegen mir bist du..." Zögernd ging er auf mich zu, dennoch, zu schnell für meinen Geschmack und meinen ohnehin schon überlasteten Kopf. Sein Blick ruhte ein wenig schuldbewusst auf mir. Wie gesagt, ich sah furchtbar aus, aber plötzlich empfand ich es als noch unangenehmer, vor seinen Augen. Ich musste wirklich – nein, Tatsache, ich sah wie der letzte Penner aus.  
  
Ich musste aufsehen, er war doch ein paar Zentimeter größer als ich, wie ich überrascht feststellen musste. War das schon immer so gewesen? Es war ja nur so, wir wohnten seit sechs Jahren im selben Zimmer und es kam mir vor, als würde ich ihn das erste Mal sehen. Womoglich hatten die Kopfschmerzen dazu beigetragen, oder es lag daran, dass er mich das erste Mal seit Wochen ‚normal' ansah, ohne Dean in der Nähe, welcher Seamus' Stimmung in letzter Zeit unweigerlich nach unten zu ziehen schien. Was auch immer.  
  
„Ach das"setzte ich unschuldig an. Hatte er tatsächlich bemerkt, warum ich gefallen war? „Das war meine Schuld. Ist nicht so umsichtig die Rückendeckung zu vernachlässigen." Was redete ich hier?! Hüter mit Rückendeckung?!  
  
Auch er schien mir das nicht abzukaufen. Ich konnte förmlich sehen wie er unter seinem Pony die Augenbrauen hochzog. Erstens hatten sie ihn nicht umsonst zum zweiten Stadionsprecher nach Lee Jordan gewählt, nein nicht wegen der Kommentare, sondern eher wegen seinem Quidditchwissen; zweitens war er nicht vollkommen blöd.  
  
„Trotzdem"Leises Seufzen. „Ich hab dich abgelenkt." Will er hier auf Entschuldigung machen? Bitte? Und warum lässt er sich nicht davon abbringen, dass nicht er es war, das mich abgelenkt hat?! Er war es schließlich nicht. Nein. Ganz sicher. Glaube ich zumindest.  
  
Plötzlich streckte er die Hand nach meinem Gesicht aus. Ich wagte es nicht, mich auch nur einen Milimeter zu bewegen, geschweige denn seine Hand wegzuschlagen. Im ersten Moment dachte ich auch instiktinv an einen Hieb, doch der Verstand siegte. Seamus hatte beim besten Willen keinen Grund mich zuschlagen.  
  
„Du blutest da"  
  
„Was..?" Noch ehe ich das Wort richtig aussprechen konnte strich er mir behutsam mit dem Daumen über die Wunde an meiner Lippe, die anderen Finger lagen auf meiner Wange. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich zusehr drauf gebissen und sie somit wieder zum Bluten gebracht. Ich erschauderte. Ohne es wirklich zu wollen schaute ich gebannt zu ihm auf. Sein Gesicht war jetzt erheblich nah an meinem. Die Stirn argwöhnisch in Falten gelegt. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid"Wieder dieses versöhnliche Lächeln.  
  
Oh, soviel Mitleid konnte ich nicht ertragen, verdammt! Seltsamerweise schien ich gegen sowas überempfindlich. Was war er auch plötzlich so freundlich? Panisch setzte ich mich in Bewegung, rannte ihn beinahe um (Toll, warum stand er denn so nah bei mir?) und rief im Laufen noch: „ Ich muss jetzt zu Madame Pomfrey!!"Seamus blieb verwirrt zurück, seine geflüsterten Worte hörte ich schon gar nicht mehr, auch das folgende Grinsen sah ich nicht. „Ich krieg dich schon noch ..."  
  
-  
  
Wenige Minuten zuvor hatte ich mir Gedanken gemacht, wie ich zum Turm kommen sollte. Tja, ich glaube, so schnell war ich noch nie da gewesen.  
  
Noch immer nicht richtig bei Sinnen knallte ich die Tür zu unseren Schlafsälen zu und schmiss mich aufs Bett, das Gesicht ins Kopfkissen gepresst. Es war schwer genug gewesen die feiernden Gryffindors abzuschütteln, die mich mit Fragen behäuften, wo ich denn gewesen sei, ob es mir gut ginge und so so weiter. Immer wieder nicken und dann hastig was von Erschöpfung und Müdigkeit schwafeln, das ging schon.  
  
„SO-EIN-IDIOT!" Wie gesagt, ich war nicht richtig klar im Kopf und brüllte daher das Kopfkissen an ...  
  
„Wer? Es wäre nicht gut für dich, wenn du mich meinst!"  
  
Ich war so in mir selbst versunken gewesen, dass ich erschrocken aufschrie, als ich diese schnippische Stimme hörte. Sie kam von Harrys Bett, doch der war unten und so traf ich dort einen gewissen Draco Malfoy an. Er lag auf dem Bett und las entspannt ein Buch.  
  
„WAS MACHST DU VERDAMMT NOCHMAL HIER?!"  
  
„Kannst du dir vorstellen"antwortete er seelenruhig. „dass es unangenehm für denjenigen sein kann, der die Niederlage eingeleitet hat, bei seinen Teamkameraden zuhocken, wo da doch so eine miese Stimmung herrscht?"  
  
Ich verengte meine Augen. Diese furchtbare Formulierung und seine nervtötende Stimme, ich hätte ihm den Hals umdrehen können! „Ach, und deswegen hockst du beim Feind um dich bei deinem Haus wieder beliebt zu machen?"  
  
Eine seiner Augenbrauen wanderte in die Höhe. „Oh, sicher Weasley. Du weißt ja, wie sehr ich eure gryffindorroten Bettvorhänge liebe."Hey, war da ein kleines Fünkchen Sarkasmus gewesen oder lag das an mir?  
  
Dieses Ekel!  
  
Spätestens beim Kampf gegen Voldemort war klar geworden, dass Malfoy zu uns gehörte. Alles hatte ja schon im fünften Schuljahr angefangen, nur hatten Harry und er geschwiegen. Ja, ich war ehrlich gesagt sehr beeindruckt gewesen, als er sich gegen seinen Vater stellte, gegen seine ganze Familie, gegen den dunklen Lord selber. Ich selber hatte es nicht gleich kapiert, Hermine erklärte es mir schließlich: „Weißt du Ron, die beiden lieben sich einfach ..." Die zwei hatten sich gefunden und mein bester Freund blühte gegen meinen Willen mit Malfoy richtig auf.  
  
Die Art wie sie das ganze umschrieb war schon zuviel für mich gewesen, eine unerklärliche Tatsache. Man könnte schon sagen, dass mein Gesamtbild von Harry zusammenbrach. Dass er einen Jungen liebte war mir so ziemlich egal, aber warum ausgerechnet der? Jahrelang Feinde, der Hass, alles sollte nur gespielt gewesen sein? Das war doch nicht logisch, trotzdem akzeptierte ich es. Ich musste. Und zugegeben, Malfoy war ein guter Zauberer... und ich war ihm was schuldig.  
  
Auch wenn Harry noch immer mein bester Freund war, Malfoy und ich hatten uns nie wirklich angefreundet. Doch er nannte mich jetzt Weasley, Hermine hatte er sogar beim richtigen Namen angesprochen.  
  
Liebe. Die waren doch viel zu jung um von soetwas zu sprechen. Trotz allem, hielt Harry zu ihm, meinen Protest ignorierend. Egal, es war schließlich nicht mein Problem, was die beiden machten. Jedenfalls redete ich mir ein, dass es mir egal war. Wir waren jahrelang Freunde gewesen und ich fühlte mich verraten.  
  
„Du siehst fertig aus"  
  
„Ach wirklich?"  
  
„Ja, du blutest sogar."  
  
„Oh, danke... hätte ich gar nicht bemerkt!"  
  
„Willst du nicht zum Krankenflügel?"  
  
„Da war ich schon."  
  
Ich starrte an die Decke des Himmelbettes, doch ich spürte förmlich wie seine Augenbrauen wieder wanderten.  
  
„Und ich bin Merlin höchstpersönlich!"  
  
Komische Situation. Ein Weasley und ein Malfoy, die zusammen in einen Raum saßen und ‚Nettigkeiten' austauschten.  
  
„Ernsthaft"Draco klappte das Buch zu. Die Bewegung verlieh ihm eine widersprüchliche Ernsthaftigkeit und ich betete darum, dass keine ehrliche Sorge enthalten war. „Du siehst furchtbar aus! Du hast auch noch das Trikot an! "  
  
„Du musst nicht nett zu mir sein, nur weil Harry dich darum gebeten hat!" Böse blickte ich ihn an. Diese falsche Freundschaft konnte er sich sparen!  
  
Der Blonde seufzte auf. „Weasley, wir beide sind wahrlich nicht für eine Freundschaft gemacht, aber können wir uns nicht normal unterhalten?!"  
  
„Malfoy"sprach ich seinen Namen betont lang gezogen aus. Ich wusste, dass er es hasste so genannt zu werden. „Lass mich bitte in Ruhe, ich habe Kopfschmerzen. Ich werde schon heulend zu dir rennen, wenn ich was hab! Das war mit Abstand der seltsamste Satz, den ich je von mir gegeben hatte!  
  
„Wie du meinst"sagte er gleichgültig und konzentrierte sich wieder aufs Lesen „Dann komm halt ein ander' Mal heulend zu mir gerannt!" Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er das ernst gemeint hatte, aber auf eine komische Art hatte dieses Gespräch die Wirkung, dass er mir sympathischer als sonst vorkam.  
  
-  
  
Am nächsten Morgen waren die Kopfschmerzen noch nicht ganz vergangen. Schlecht geschlafen hatte ich auch noch.  
  
Den Vorfall mit Seamus hatte ich schon vergessen ... oder verdrängt, wie man es halt nennen wollte. Übermüdet setzte ich mich neben Harry. Am liebsten hätte ich den Kopf auf die Tischplatte geknallt. „Ich hab' dir doch gesagt, dass du zu Madame Pomfrey gehen sollst!?" Vorwurfsvoll musterte er mich. „Was hat Malfoy wieder weiter getratscht?!" Er verdrehte die Augen. „Er hat nichts gesagt, du musst nicht immer gleich das Schlimmste von ihm erwarten!" Vor drei Jahren hättest du dasselbe gedacht!  
  
„Schon gut, Draci is' unschuldig"murmelte ich. Ich wusste, dass ich tot wäre, wenn Blicke tatsächlich töten könnten.  
  
Die Eulenpost kam. Eine Eule schmiss uns den Tagespropheten beinahe ins Essen. Harry und ich tauschten Blicke. Schließlich nahm er Hermines Zeitung ganz normal in die Hand, bezahlte die Eule und begann zu lesen. Leicht den Kopf schüttelnd wandte ich mich ab.  
  
Plötzlich hörte ich ein vertrautes Piepsen. Pigewidon flatterte wild um meinen Kopf rum und kam einfach nicht zu Ruhe. Die kleine Eule war noch aufgeregter als sonst. Klar, es war Pigwidgeon, doch selbst das Verhalten war nicht normal für ihn. Sein Piepen verstummte auch nicht, als ich ihm den Brief abnahm. Er zwitscherte weiter und tyrannisierte jetzt Harry, indem er ihm die Zeitung, so gut wie es mit dem kleinen Schnabel ging, zerpiekte.  
  
„Beruhig dich!"schimpfte ich, doch davon ließ er sich nicht beeindrucken. Der Briefumschlag war schwarz. Zweifelnd drehte ich ihn um. Kein Absender, doch ich kannte die Schrift, mit der mein Name geschrieben worden war.  
  
Ronald Weasley  
  
Sie war etwas verschwommen, als wenn sie mit Wasser ihn Berührung gekommen war. Ein ungutes Gefühl packte mich. Irgendwas war nicht in Ordnung. Zögernd faltete ich das Papier auseinander und las ...  
  
Es war die erschütternste Nachricht seit langem. 


End file.
